Death Note: Cocaine
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: B walks in on L using using drugs. What's the worst that can happen? Yaoi. A very lazy lemon. BxL/LxB


**- Insert Holy Music here -**

**Okay, so I re-edited this because I noticed that in the previous one, there were many mistakes. xD And I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity. So I chose to re-write this. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This little fic I wrote is based on the show: "Drugs, inc". I recommend that show to you, it's awesome.**

**Okay, this story takes place at Wammy's House. L is 16 years old at that time and so is B. Just to clear that out, alright? I just don't want people to ask me how old they are and shit like that.**

**There is drug use in this short story, and if you dislike reading about drugs, I suggest you click the 'back' button to navigate from this page.**

**Yaoi is involved as well, so if you don't like Yaoi or you don't know what it means, I suggest you click the back button from this page and read something else.**

**Now, I do not own Death Note and I don't want to 'cause it's too much work to bare for just a normal Yaoi fangirl. xP**

**Ah, and I'm not sure if this is a GREAT fanfic, this was typed up out of pure boredom. But that's up to you to decide whether this was great or not.**

**Now, enough of my Author's Note, you came here for my story, and you'll read it, eventually.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Death Note: Cocaine**

B angrily, stomped down the hall of Wammy's House. He was pushing a food cart that was full of sweets and cake. Apperantley, Watari had ordered him to prepare L his daily dinner and deliver it to him. B accepted his request, only to get away from the person he hated the most, A.

"Jeez, this is so lame..." B sighed as he finally arrived infront of L's bedroom door. B raised both his hands to his ebony black locks and russled it, making it seem more like L's own. As soon as B was satisfied with his hair, he chose to place his hand around the door knob infront of him and turning it, not even bothering to knock first as he pushed the door open, a smirk planted on his pale face like nothing.

The smile soon faded away as B raised his head to see the detective actually sitting normally behind his oak wood desk, head bent down, his left hand was raised up infront of his face, covering the left nostril of his nose as his right hand was holding up a small tube-like paper that was standing inside L's right nose nostril and aiming at some white pouder on the desk and snorting it.

L rolled his eyes and shot his head backwards and groaned in pleasure as B just stared at him and slowly let go of the door's doorknob and slamming the door shut, grabbing the detective's attention.

L jumped at the sudden noise and stared at B with wide eyes, his mouth half open as he stared.

"B-B!" L shouted, his hands shaking as he spoke. B raised and eyebrow and walked towards the detective, looking down at the table. Only to see three rows of the white powder, neatly organized and turned his gaze up at the nervous sweet lover.

"Cocaine, L? Really? You're on drugs?" B asked in his normal tone as he placed his hand on the desk. L looked up at him and slowly shook his head.

"N-no...It is not cocaine, BB." L stammered, looking down at the desk as he did.

"Do I look stupid to you?" B shouted, pushing the detective off the chair as he did, making sure L fell on the wooded floor roughly.

L groaned in pain as espected and looked up at B again, smiling slightly also.

"Oh, B." L said, sniffing and procceeding to stand up, "You care about me, don't you?" L whispered, grinning wildly and wobling towards his look-a-like. B backed away slowly, only to be pushed on the detective's chair by L himself.

"I do not!" B protested, trying to get up but only recieving another stong push from the detective.

"Aww, c'mon BB..."L groaned, sitting on B's lap as he continued to speak, "You are not gonna tell Watari, are you?" L asked, trailing his spidery fingers down B's torso.

B grit his teeth angrily as he stared at the high detective.

"What if I did?" B taunted, raising his voice and glaring daggers at the raven haired man ontop of him. L laughed coldly and lowered his head on B's pale neck, nuzzling it and placing his lips on them. B closed his eyes shut and hissed under his breath, stuggling under the detective's grip.

"I know you won't. You are not like the others, BB. You are not a taddle tale like A and the rest, now, are you?" L replied, having his tongue emerge from behind his white teeth and placing it on B's porcelain neck, trailing his tongue upwards and downwards on the neck, earning moanes from the red-eyed teenager as he continued.

"...Urgh...Probably..." B whispered, clutching his hands and digging his nails on the chair's leather surface.

L chuckled and trailed his hands at the top of B's blue baggy jeans, poping the button with his left hand as his right hand handled the zipper. B tensed up and he raised his hands and pushed the young detective off of him.

"Don't you dare..." B hissed, breathing heavily while he glared at the teenager above him. L frowned at the remark before he stood up and grabbed B's throat, getting ready to squeeze it tightly, looking down at the wide eyed copy struggling beneath.

"You will do as I say!" L shouted, throwing B on the hard wooded floor and climbing ontop of him. This time, forcefully, tugging off the blue jeans off B. B whimpered and began to struggle uncontrolably. L noticed this and raised his hand, fiercefuly slaming it across B's face.

B gasped and kept quiet. 'How could he?' B thought, feeling the male ontop of him getting ready to pull off his boxers. 'Fucking bastard!' B shouted inside his head as L began to slip his hand inside his black boxers and grabbing his erection, slightly pumping it. B bit his bottom lip to keep moans from escaping his mouth. It felt so damn good that the moans eventually escaped his mouth.

"L-L! S-stop it!" B moaned, shutting his eyes tightly, panting from the pressure L was putting on his erection. L laughed and released his cock, taking his hand out of his boxers and grabbing the waist band of them and pulling them down to B's ankles.

"Why do you want me to stop, Backup?" L mocked, tilting his head to the side rather cutely as he eyed the teenager beneath him.

"I'M. NOT. YOUR. BACKUP!" B shouted out, struggling from the raven's grip, trying to somehow escape this maniac's hold.

"Oh, BB." L said, "Don't you want your virginity taken away? Wasn't it your DREAM to have it taken away by L himself? To be touched by L...THE L? Having L fuck you hard in the ass?" L asked innocently. B growled once he heared the Detective's questions. B shook his head roughly.

"I-I...Leave me alone! I've never thought of such thing!" B screamed, sighing frustradedly at the detective.

L giggled loudly and leaned closer to B, attempting to capture his pale lips. B turned his head to the side, avoiding contact with the detective's lips. L hissed at the rejection and grabbed B's jaw with his right hand, forcing him to look at him and capturing his lips once more, slipping his tongue inside the mouth of the struggling raven beneath him while he had the chance. B gasped and shook his head.

"N-No, L! Stop! Seriously!" B begged, already feeling tears swell up inside his eyes as he stared at the smirking detective ontop of him.

L chuckled and shook his head.

"No, BB. You have rejected me, you have said I was wrong, and we both know I am never wrong." L purred.

B's eyes grew wide and he bagan to struggled even more. L saw this and he put his hands on either side of B's head, grabbing the red eyed teenager's attention. B stared terrifyingly at the detective before L looked away and lowered his head to B's midsection, trailing his tongue down B's abdomen and stopping at the top of the waist. B groaned as he felt L's tongue reach his now hard erection.

"...Erhhn..." B moaned, closing his eyes shut as L proceeded to take in B's cock inside his mouth. It was not even a moment before L began to suck hard on B's penis.

B cried out.

"Argh...!" B moaned, panting heavily while L continued his sucking. B bit on his bottom lip, it felt so good, yet, this was wrong.

L trailed his tongue under B's shaft, knowing that the area under the tip was very sensitive, hearing a loud moan escape B's lips.

B closed his eyes shut as he released his fluids onto L's mouth.

L swallowed the red eyed look-alike's liquids and released his cock, smirking insanley at B.

"You **loved** that, did you not?" L purred, making sure he added enough emphasis on 'loved' to annoy B a little more. "You didn't last long either..."

"...Er..." B panted, staring down at L with his right eye while his other remained closed.

"P-probably..." B replied, smirking a white smile at the detective as he spoke. Knowing perfectly well that L hated when someone reflected his exact smile on something he, himself, wanted to win so badly.

L frowned at the remark and sighed before grinning ear to ear while he trailed small kissies across B's naked torso, making the other male shiver from his touch as he continued. L kissed B's collor bone, nibbling on the pale flesh and leaving small purple marks on the flesh, having B moan louder. L smirked behind B's skin and proceeded to tugg of his own white shirt, no longer wanting it on. Once L's white shirt was trown next to B's own unwanted clothes, he moved his way to his jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them off slowly, somehow, seducing the panting raven beneath him.

Not much to B's surprise, L didn't wear nothing beneath his jeans. B tilted his head to the side, admiring his mentor's frame, licking his lips slightly while L trailed his long index finger down B's side gently. B sighed and stared up at L.

_Probably he's just teasing? _B thought, no longer wanting to wait as he wrapped his arms around L's slender neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss, taking advantage of L's half open mouth to slither his tongue inside, exploring the inside of L's mouth, somehow memorizing every detail it held. Wrapping his own tongue around L's for a moment of two before releasing for air.

L inhaled quickly, staring down at his successor in awe.

_What the hell? _L thought, staring at B in a confused manner.

B stared up at the confused raven, only to chuckle slightly while he trailed his own slender fingers down the back of L's thigh and up, trailing them upward till he reached L's bottom, smirking as he gently made his way inside L's hole, slidding one finger inside without warning.

L winced in pain at the sudden impact the male under him had put up.

"...Argh!" L groaned in pain as B proceeded to add another finger into L's hole, fingering him slowly, hearing L moan loadly when he stoped in a certain area.

B smirked up at the raven and he suddently pushed him off of him with all force and climbing on top of him.

"Agh..." L groaned, "...W-why the... s-sudden ch-change?"

"Shut the fuck up, You got me into it, and we both know I am an aggressive top. There will never be a time where I will be submissive to you, L. Not now, not ever." B cut him off, grinning from ear to ear while he lowered his head onto L's neck, giving him soft, yet wet kisses. Sucking on an area that was sure to leave a large redish purple mark.

L moaned at the inpact, wanting more form the raven above him, L wrapped his arms around B's neck and crushed his lips with B's own, moaning from the back of his throat when B returned the kiss and lapping his lower lip.

B broke the kiss and stared down at L.

"Get on your hands and knees, L Lawliet." B commanded, smirking at the detective underneath him.

L gasped at the mentioning of his name, _how the hell did he know? _L shook the question off and saved his curiousity for later, right now, he wants B, and B only to fuck him off. **(A/N: Lol, cheesy line. x3 )**

Once L proceeded to get on his hands and knees, he immediatley felt a finger ram into him. L groaned in denial at B who was chuckling behind him.

"I..wasn't ready...for th-that, B!" L shouted out angrily. B only grinned again and took his finger out and staring at L in a bored manner.

"Now?"

"No."

"...How bout now?"

"No."

"Pussy."

"I'm not a gi- Ahhh!" L shouted. B chuckled, wiggling his finger that was inside of L while positioning his other. "You bastard." L choked out before moaning slightly. B chuckled at the flushed detective before pulling his fingers out and positioning his erection just outside his hole.

"S-Stop teasing me..." L mewled.

B let out a low chuckle.

"Nah... This is too much fun." he snickered. "Tell me what you want." he said in a seductive tone.

L grit his teeth. Damn, he LOVED it when he begged, didn't he?

"Ah... I- want... you... inside of... m-me.." L moaned.

B tilted his head to the side in a curious manner.

"I didn't quite hear that, my dear Lawliet..." he mocked. "Care to repeat yousel-"

"FUCK ME!" L shouted, god, he couldn't take it anymore!

B smirked, "Gladly." he said before slowly sliding his erection into L's hole, receiving a low moan from the detective.

B chuckled and slid out and thrusting harder and faster.

"A-Ah...!" L moaned, arching his back.

"G-Goddamit!" B moaned, sliding out once again and thrusting into the detective multiple times, speeding in evey thrust he gave in.

"O-Ohh... M-more..." L moaned.

B chuckled. "More what, L?" he asked.

L growled. "... Fuck me... H-Harder!" L shouted.

B chuckled and did as he was told.

"A-Ahh... B... I'm... I'm G-Gonna..." L moaned, his release squirting on the wooden floor. **( Man, I laughed when I typed this line up. :3 )**

"...Ahh..." B groaned, sitting up and flashing L a smile.

L simply shook his head. "You aren't telling Watari, right?" he said.

B chuckled, "I'm thinking about that."

El Fin.

* * *

**Wow, I've been working on this for more that 4 months! D: I've just been too lazy to finish. xD And my knuckles hurt! (I was playing Bloody Knuckles with my older brother. ).**

**Okay, please feel free to review, yes?**

**I enjoy reading all my reviews? :)**

**Thanks**


End file.
